Intento de fanfic :)
by Agente 606
Summary: Espero poder cambiar después el título xd y tampoco tengo una sinopsis pensada uwu pero es que es mucho y se estaba trabando el teléfono :c así que aquí lo público, soy medio ida para las sinopsis y esto es repentino xd agradecería que pasarán a leerlo y comentaran solo para saber que alguien intento leerlo y no verme tan idiota a mi misma escribiendo tanto para nada ;u;


Uno.

Les dire rapido esto, mi plan era subir todo el capitulo referente a la primera pelicula de golpe pero el telefono se esta trabando demaciado por culpa del texto ya escrito asi que empezare a publicar los capitulos conforme el telefono se empiece a alentar. Porque claramente no lo quiero asi xd bueno, es todo de mi parte. Disfruten :)

La franquicia de transformers no me pertenece, es de sus creadores :u que si recuerdo el nombre pero no como se escribe xd esto es un fafiction, hecho para entretener y no infringe ninguna ley. :3

¡Gracias por leer!

606 Error

—A mí me parece divertido— susurra intentando aguantar la risa. —Ya no hay que levantar la cabeza para verlos— asiente orgullosa.

_[Alice Ruttendfort • Humana]_

—Sabes arreglarlo, ¿No es así?— pregunta el hombre aún tirado en el suelo, apoyado solo con la fuerza de sus manos.

_[Optimus Prime • Lider Autobot]_

—De hecho no sé ni lo que hice— se coloca la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza mientras ve a otro lado —Mejor vámonos llendo— susurra empezando a caminar.

—No vas a ningún lado hasta que resuelvas esto— el chico la jala de la chamarra y ella niega en reproche.

_[Samuel Witwicky •Humano]_

—A mí me parece divertido— asiente el rubio pecoso antes de llevarse las manos a la boca —¡Wah, esto es genial!— grita con las manos hacia arriba saltando para ponerse de pie —Optimus ¿Podemos quedarnos con ella?—

_[Bumblebee • Autobot]_

—Y de paso ya levántate, estas limpiando el suelo — el rubio le extiende la mano al hombre que en apariencia no pasa de los 40.

_Anteriormente..._

Mi primer recuerdo de la infancia es ver a mi padre salir de un lugar bastante extraño, dejar caer la cortina al suelo y perderme un momento en mis pensamientos antes de decir "Los segundos ¿verdad?" Pero de eso fue hace bastante que no recuerdo ni la cara de el cuando sueño esa vez.

—Alice, ¿Estas escuchando?— la mujer rubia que está sentada frente a mí es encargada de un departamento para rescatar a menores de edad —No puedes seguir viviendo con el, ¿Entiendes? Es demasiado explosivo—

—Le gusta la caceria— afirmó poniéndome de pie —Señora, si no quisiera estar aquí ya me habría marchado— me coloco la mano en la cabeza, intentando no jalarme el pelo al ver la misma rutina casi cada tres meses.

Vivo con mi tío, Petter Ruiz. Un cazador y empresario que la mayoría del tiempo está borracho, no está en casa o está cazando animales salvajes. Terminé con el a los seis años, es el único hermano de mi madre dispuesto a cuidarme, pero mi pasaporte y visado se vencieron hace dos años. Así que ahora solo estoy aquí por el destino mientras terminan los papeles legales. En cambio, la mujer que está frente a mi seguramente es rubia de nacimiento, con sus ojos verdes originales. Sin ninguna especie de alteración, en resumen. Americana de genealogía.

—El señor Ruiz a mostrado conductas extrañas en varias ocasiones. También estoy enterada de que tu vives aquí estando sin papeles oficiales. ¿No te preocupa que algún día llegué migración?— doy un suspiro, apoyándome en el respaldo del sillón. La blusa es bastante más grande que yo, pero acomodándome de esta forma se ve el chort gris.

—No, en lo más mínimo. Sé que eso puede pasar, pero estados unidos no regresa a niños, menos si estos no tienen más familia— susurra asintiendo —Y no creo que un viaje a Rusia este permitido en estos momentos ¿Verdad?— sonriente espera la respuesta de la mujer. Pero ella se pone de pie. Al parecer la acabo de hacer enojar, es divertido.

—Vendre de nuevo, hay que hablarlo cuando tu tío esté aquí. No sirve de nada que hable contigo— creo que la estrese, está moviendo de forma extraña su maletín. Pobre mujer, da risa.

—Igual ya perdí clase. ¿Puede enviar la justificación a la escuela?— me recargo en el marco de la puerta, esperando mientras veo como el gato del vecino se cae del segundo piso y aterriza en los arbustos. La mujer se pone las gafas de sol y se le atora el pelo en ellas.

—Yo me encargo de eso— afirma la rubia, el gato cruza la calle de la manera más tranquila posible antes de subir al cofre del auto negro. —!Quítate, maldito felino!— hace un ademán de acercarse y golpearlo con el maletín —No abras a nadie la puerta, nos vemos— en estos momentos mi pregunta es si realmente debería confiar más en una mujer que huye de los gatos que en mi tío, que caza animales salvajes. Me giro, revisando que las llaves sigan dentro de la casa y no las haya dejado afuera como es mi mala costumbre, pero no están de ningún lado de la perilla. Introduzco las manos a la bolsa de la blusa y las encuentro.

—¡Alice ¿Cómo te fue?!— levantó la cabeza buscando de donde viene el grito. Lo encuentro después de unos segundos.

—Ah~ lo mismo de siempre Señor Ron— salgo de la casa descalza, caminando por el césped hasta que llegó a la limitación de ambos terrenos. —Esa mujer no entiende—

—Es comprensible, yo tampoco dejaría estar a Sam en algún lugar armado. Pero Petter es consciente de lo que tiene, no lo va a usar en contra de algún ser humano ni aunque este borracho— el señor se golpea el pecho. —¿Que hay de tus clases? ¿Quieres que te lleve? Todavía puedes alcanzar alguna— ¿Este hombre siempre me quiere ver estudiando? Niego levantando ambas manos. Probablemente solo alcance las últimas tres.

—No es problema, gracias. Lillie enviara el justificante— el me ve con una expresión pérdida. —La mujer, se llama Lillie— empiezo a mover las manos como una mala manía y cuando me doy cuenta intento dejarlas quietas

—Ahora entiendo— asiente. —Bien, sigues invitada a comer aquí. O Judith será capaz de enviarte la comida— el hombre empieza a reír.

—El día de hoy estaré bien. Todavía queda algo en el refrigerador— señaló la casa y regreso a apoyar las manos en la cerca.

—Bien, eso puede excusarte para la comida. Pero no para la cena muchachita— sonrió al ver la actitud del hombre pero niego levemente.

—No es ninguna excusa, además. La comida de la Señora es deliciosa— asiento, el gato a cruzado la calle de nuevo. Mientras tanto el chihuahua de Ron a salido a ladrarle.

—Bien, entonces iré a avisarle que te envié algo rico para cenar ¡Ya cállate Mojo!— le grita al perro y lo empuja hasta dentro de la casa.

Bien, como esa mujer llegó desde temprano sigo en pijama, debería ir a cambiarme. Pero sigo con sueño así que primero una siesta rápida. Subo los tres escalones de adorno antes de entrar a la casa y coloco el seguro arriba y abajo, luego camino hacia la cocina. Cerrando también esa puerta y con ello la ventana, entonces subo escaleras hasta mi habitación. Cierro la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, el espejo de cuerpo completo empieza a protestar cuando la cierro completamente. —Eres un fastidioso— le regaño, bajo las cortinas y con todo a oscuras me recuesto de panza en la cama.

Lo último de lo que me enteré es que se activaron las luces de navidad azules con el detector de oscuridad que puse el año pasado.

_—¿Entonces va a doler?— reclama la niña jugando con el catetér que tiene en la muñeca._

_—No puedo asegurarte nada ¿Sabes? Pero me han traído comida para cierta niña que se porte bien mientras terminamos— no se ve de donde viene la voz exactamente ya que parece ser que todo se difumina en la visión. El estómago de la niña ruge y ella se toca el estómago._

_—¡Eso es trampa!— grita riendo._

—¿Que fue eso?— me quito el pelo de la boca mientras me siento en la cama y empiezo a toser. El reloj de la encimera dice que pasan de las cinco, ¿Tanto dormí? Es un problema, bueno, tal vez solo desperté por no desayunar nada. Ahora estoy toda sudada, no encendí el aire acondicionado y la ventana la cerré... Necesito un baño pero que flojera.

Me da igual si alistó la ropa antes o no así que abro la puerta del cuarto y cruzó hasta la del final del pasillo. Después de quitarme la ropa abro la llave y grito un poco mientras regulo el agua hasta una temperatura que pueda tolerar. Cuando terminó salgo envuelta en la toalla hasta el cuarto. Busco la ropa y me visto. Wah... Siento que subí de peso en estos meses, aún que la ropa me queda igual. Y mis ojos se están aclarando de nuevo, es extraño. Pero cambian entre café y azul por lo menos una vez al año. Bajo dando saltos al refrigerador en donde hay un bendito huevo, mantequilla y leche. No pienso tomar leche con mi huevo, está fuera de planes definitivamente así que solo será agua. Tomo el sartén y rompo el huevo esperando a que caiga, la sensación que me da la clara en mis manos no me gusta así que las lavo apenas termino, luego tapó la sartén. Podría hacerme un café, pero igual. La leche no va con un huevo ¡Quien come huevo con café! Bueno... Estoy exagerando. Después de un rato logró un huevo al vapor, lo pongo en un plato y busco el tenedor que encuentro en el lavavajillas. Después de comer solo me recosté unas dos horas en el piso de la sala jugando con la Nintendo al Mario kart.

—¡Alice!— gritan y levantó la vista. Entonces pauso el juego y abro la puerta de enfrente. —Dejame pasar, está caliente— Sam tiene una especie de refractario que está agarrando sin más así que me muevo y veo como lo deja en la mesa de la sala. —Mamá lo envía, ¿Porque no fuiste a clases? Perdiste la exposicion— veo la comida y luego al chico.

—Llego la rubiaza ¿Recuerdas?— me río y el asiente —Se fue de aquí pasadas las doce—

—Asi que por eso— habla más bajo mientras se coloca la mano en la barbilla —Ven un momento— toma mi mano y empieza a caminar pero no me muevo —¿Que sucede?—

—Bueno señor, ¡No voy a salir descalza!— le gritó de manera dramática mientras me suelta y hace una mueca de fastidio —Aguanta un poco— subo corriendo las escaleras, saco unas calcetas del cajón y tomo las botas vaqueras. Me coloco todo a una velocidad que casi me da miedo antes de volver a bajar, tomo las llaves de la mesa y cierro la consola antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

—¿Ya es todo jovencita?— pregunta con el mismo tono que le dedique hace unos segundos.

—Si, mueve. Voy a cerrar— espero a que salga de la casa y luego salgo yo, cerrando la puerta con llave y luego caminando hasta su casa por el patio.

—No te imaginas quien consiguió nuevo juguete— avergonzado empieza a reírse.

—¿El trato con tu padre? Me hablaste ello, pero no creo que sea capaz de comprarte un auto...— me calla con un "shhh, ya verás" y caminamos hasta la cochera.

—¿Estás lista?— asiento esperando ver algo. Pero esta oscuro ya, no veo nada. —Las luces... Las luces— empieza a tantear la pared hasta que enciende las luces y grita —¡No está!—

—¿Un automóvil invisible? Creo que te estafaron Sam— murmuró viendo el lugar. Esto me recuerda a una caricatura que veía de pequeña, ahora ya no tengo cable para ver algo.

—¡Estaba aquí!— señala y empieza de paranoico.

—Bueno... Cuando regrese me avisas— asiento antes de salir de ahí y caminar de regreso a casa. Cene lo que trajo Sam, debería de dejarle mañana el refractario... Normalmente debería de llevarlo con algo, pero no hay nada más que leche y creo que había pan. Ya después me desayuno eso. Subí al cuarto con la consola y en ella vi videos de Youtube hasta que me quedé dormida en algún punto de la madrugada.

_In this world..._

Me giro tapandome los oídos con la almohada.

_The letters can be..._

Intento tomar el teléfono pero no lo encuentro, me levanto medio fastidiada hasta que doy con el.

—¿Hola?— pregunto en un susurro ronco.

—Alice, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?— despegó el teléfono de mi oido, el nombre de contacto está marcado como "Samuel" vuelvo a acercar el aparato. —¿Alice?—

—Dime algo, ¿Qué hora es?— me giro, quitándome el pelo de la cara

—Ocho veintisiete.— parece recaer un poco en lo que dice —Pero es importante—

—Bien, bien. No grites... Espera unos diez minutos, voy a cambiarme— dejo el teléfono en la cama levantándome y caminando al armario. Una blusa negra de interior, una blanca por encima con el dibujo de un Eevee y pantalones azules, no me molestó en ponerme algo en los pies y bajo las escaleras, un sonido molesto empieza a escucharse y abro la puerta medio fastidiada. —Ya, guarda silencio— me jalo el pelo.

—Pareces un pequeño león— opina mientras entra a la casa. El se ve todo sucio y sudado... ¿Porque me molestó en arreglarme si sólo es Sam?

—Dije diez minutos y no te importo ¿Qué esperabas? Vamos al cuarto— el cierra la puerta y coloca el seguro inferior. —¿En qué terminó lo del auto invisible?—

Parece que le baje los ánimos un poco. —Lo perseguí en cuanto lo vi, pero termine en la comisaría.— hago un sonido quemado. —¿Que?— pregunta.

—Nada, no me viene bien acercarme a la policía en estos momentos. Qué bueno que regrese a mi casa cuando empezaste a gritar anoche, ¿Sabes en qué problemas me pude haber metido? Dios, estar en la comisaria. Y encima de noche— sonrió viendo su cara de pocos amigos. Abro la puerta del cuarto y luego abro la ventana anudandola con un par de listones verdes, en ese momento las luces de navidad se apagan.

—Casi olvidó que te gusta la electronica— menciona tocando los focos —¿Donde está el sensor?— voltea a todos lados.

—Aqui— señaló el suelo, un pequeño cuadro protoboardico está tirado en el piso al lado del enchufe —No tengo para tanto así que solo es una fotocelda— menciono. El coloca la mano y espera unos segundos, entonces las luces se encienden. —Deja eso— mueve la mano y otro sonido da a entender que las luces se apagaron.

—Bueno, no venía para esto. ¿Recuerdas las gafas de mi abuelo?— se sienta en la cama, que sigue desatendida. Empiezo a recoger la ropa que me acabo de quitar y la coloco en donde va. La ropa sucia.

—¿Los anteojos raritos que intentaste venderme? Te dije que no voy a comprar nada.— niego. Al parecer cayó en cuenta de que está destinada así que hace el intento por acomodar las colchas.

—Esos. Los publique en e-bay y la página tuvo más de quinientas visitas en una sola noche— asiente orgulloso.

—¿Y alguien los compro?— le pregunto ladeando la cabeza. El deja de concentrarse en la colcha y me mira unos segundos.

—No, pero son bastantes visitas— se queda en blanco unos segundos —¿Que tengo que hacer para que esas cosas se vendan?— murmura.

Un sonido extraño hace que me levanté y Sam me vea extraño. Un carro amarillo se estacionó en su casa. —¿Tus padres?— pregunto.

—¿A qué te refieres? Salieron bastante temprano— entonces señaló la ventana y el la ve. Pero al instante el empieza a llamar un número de teléfono corriendo escaleras abajo así que lo sigo. En la cocina abre un poco la ventana y se asoma.

—Miles— me giro, tiene el teléfono en el oído y está extasiado —Mi auto se robo— proceso esas palabras intentando no mezclar idiomas, me pierdo de lo siguiente que dice mientras habla por teléfono. La frase más adecuada no es ¿Robaron mi auto? Bueno, que voy a saber yo sí me da igual el bendito idioma. Intenta salir corriendo por la puerta de la cocina pero la llave está en alguna parte de la casa.

—¿A dónde vas?— veo el auto, se movió e intento ver bien donde rayos está el conductor.

—La bici— menciona intentando forzar la puerta, no lo logra y apurado se dirige a la puerta principal.

—Usa la motocicleta, buscaré las llaves— corro a ponerme unos tenis y luego abro la puerta del cuarto de mi tío. Las llaves están sobre la cama y huele a cerveza, necesito dejar abierta la ventana cuando regrese. Entonces bajo y vuelvo a subir por una chamarra roja delgada, para mí sorpresa a Sam le a dado igual y ya esta intentando mover la motocicleta forzadamente, bajo el escalón del garaje y le lanzó las llaves mientras me aseguro de no tener nada más que las llaves colgadas en el pantalón. —¿Porque tanta prisa?— ladeó la cabeza buscando el casco pero no lo veo en ningún lado del garaje.

—No voy a dejar que me atrapé, sube— le hago caso quedando detrás de él y negando el hecho de que esta cosa derrape y terminemos en el suelo.

—Sabes manejarla... ¿Verdad?— le pregunto, pero no me ve, saca la moto moviéndola con los pies y luego la enciende acelerando —¡Samuel!— le gritó aferrándome a el por el movimiento brusco.

—¡No grites, si nos vio salir de tu casa te buscará a ti también!— ¿No puedo gritar yo pero el si? Me giro a la casa y niego mentalmente haberle hecho caso y por su culpa se quedó abierta la puerta del garaje. Aún que por ahí nada grande puede salir, pero la puerta principal no tiene el seguro de la llave... ¿¡Porque carajo la traje entonces!?

—Sam... Se está moviendo— le hablo recargandome más en el, pero no me hace caso. Lo muevo obligándolo a que de vuelta y entramos a una calle más estrecha, entonces el acelera. —¡No tan rápido!—

—¡Nos va a alcanzar!— me grita, giro un poco para ver como el bendito automóvil que ahora que lo veo... no tiene conductor pero nos está siguiendo. Sam da miradas rápidas y como la motocicleta no tiene retrovisores tengo que advertirle que se mueva cuando un auto a exceso de velocidad nos quiere atropellar, pero el amarillo sigue guardando distancia. ¿Así se sienten los ciervos antes de morir? Me centro en ver hacia atrás y advertirle, en algún momento lo perdemos y Sam acelera al momento de ver hacia atrás.

—¡Cuidado, idiota!— le grito presionando el freno, pero la motocicleta da un respingo y salta de tal forma que terminamos los dos en el suelo y la motocicleta unos metros más lejos. Por eso, precisamente por eso hay que llevar casco. —¡¿Quieres morir?!— le gritó viendo su cara toda sucia, seguramente cayó directo a la tierra. Entonces caigo en cuenta que hay bastante gente en el lugar, que parece un restaurante de comida rápida.

—¿Alice... Y Sam?— me giro levemente, una chica de pelo negro... Estoy segura de que la vi en alguna parte.

_[Conectando sistema]_ ladeó la cabeza viendo esas letras rojas en alguna parte del suelo, me tallo los ojos esperando a que desaparezcan. Que extraño, ya me cayó mal ver películas en la noche.

—Hola— la saluda Sam intentando quitarse la tierra del cuerpo. Ahora... Cómo carajo terminamos decentes después de eso.

—Eso fue— eh... No sé quien sea, me rindo. No soy buena recordando rostros y menos si no son de mi círculo social. —Increible—

—¿Lo dices en serio? — me giro a ella, luego a Sam. El auto amarillo se queda un poco lejos, así que me dirigí a levantar la motocicleta... Si se rayo bastante. Espero y no me vayan a dar cemones. Que aburrido sería eso.

—Sube, ya— me habla al momento que trota hasta donde estoy y me acomodo en la parte de atrás, dejándole espacio para que suba y le aferró a su pecho. Es capaz de acelerar de golpe otra vez. Aún que al parecer, encontró la forma de regular la velocidad, ahora solo queda preocuparnos por los frenos inestables de Sam.

El auto sigue detrás, bueno. Esta uno de color negro, uno azul y luego el extraño amarillo. —Estas en el carril para salir de la carretera— veo el parpadeante direccional en varios, el amarillo cambia de carril.

—Lo se— doy un bufido. Veo de nuevo como el auto amarillo llega a la altura del azul.

—Entonces coloca el direccional— intento presionarlo yo pero él no se deja.

—¡Así está bien, vamos a perderlo!— y lo siguiente, este chico idiota que tengo enfrente paso un buen rato entrando y saliendo de zonas residenciales mientras zigzageaba sin direccional. Toco mi pantalón con la mano derecha, pero las llaves terminan en el suelo.

—Oye, las llaves. Detén esto— mencionó intentando ver el llavero de pluma de fénix que tenía colgado.

—Olvidalas, papá tiene un reemplazo— otra vuelta extraña y me agarró bien, ya no de el sino de la motocicleta.

—¿Porque tiene llaves de mi casa?— le pregunto viendo a un par de niños en la calle jugando, Sam baja la velocidad dando frenones bruscos hasta detenerse por completo, se gira esperando ver al auto amarillo pero no está aquí.

—Petter se las dio por si un día llegaba borracho o necesitabas algo— asiento y el vuelve a acelerar de manera fuerte. Esta es la última vez que le doy permiso de usar vehículos, necesito aprender yo misma a conducir. Mi estómago está gruñendo así que supongo que ya llevamos rato en esto, pero no lo menciono intentando que no se de cuenta. De todas formas no tengo conmigo ni cartera como para comprar algo.

Más de media hora después, según mi instinto. Se detiene en un terreno abandonado debajo de un puente. —¿Ahora somos vagos?— me ve mal ante mi pregunta claramente con sarcasmo.

—Sigue aqui— me susurra y me giro. El auto entra despacio, si me dieran a elegir... Prefiero ir con el que sabe manejar. Luego una patrulla llega por enfrente con la sirena a todo volumen, doy un respingo encajandole los dedos a Sam en los hombros.

—Ya vamonos— me toma de la mano y luego asiente, creo que pasaremos de largo pero se detiene a la altura de la patrulla.

—Oficial, mi auto me quiere secuestrar— ¿Acaso cree que alguien le va a hacer caso? Sin casco, sin edad para una licencia y sobre todo sin identificación. ¿Acaso no piensa en las consecuencias? —Oficial, ¡Ey!— empieza a golpear la ventana. Pero le da de largo y Sam se tambalea al ser golpeado por el retrovisor. Me bajo antes de que termine en el suelo con una motocicleta sobre el pie.

—Hay wey...— cierro la boca de golpe mientras me giro a Sam, pero parece no haberme prestado atención. También sigue atónito. Pero es que la patrulla está tirando sus cosas y moviendolas de lugar... Oh, espera creo que es un robot. Gigante~. Robot gigante, ahora ya lo vi todo. El estupido robot levantó su gigante mano y juro que escuche algo romperse. —¡Sabes que, chinguense tú y el amarillo!— le grité al robot. Luego vi a Sam que seguía en el suelo, lo levante antes de que empezara a entrar en razón ¡Me voy, carajo!— escupí intentando levantar la motocicleta del piso.

—¡Alice!— me giro de manera casi automática para ver como un pedazo de sabrá Dios que sale volando hasta la cara del robot. —¡Súbete, vámonos!— me acomodo rápidamente y Sam se sube de golpe. No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona esta cosa, pero sé que el izquierdo es acelerar y el derecho frenar así que tomo lo mejor que puedo las manijas y giro el izquierdo tanto como puedo. Casi salimos volando con tanto pozo. Vaya, si es difícil de controlar.

—¡¿Que es todo esto?!— veo a la de pelo negro de hace rato, también tiene una motocicleta pero parece que ella si sabe manejarla.

—¡Corre!— le grita Sam, hago el intento extraño por frenar en donde esta ella. Ahí es donde me giro a revisar que sucede. —Un robot gigante quiere destruiros— suelto un bufido.

—¡Samuel ya piensa las cosas que dices! — me giro a él y le doy un golpe en la cabeza, entonces veo como el robot gigante viene hacia acá. —Chingado— letras rojas nuevamente _[Amenaza]_ ¡Sé que es una amenaza, definitivamente ese robot destruye mi seguridad! No necesito un montón de letras locas para saberlo. Me tallo los ojos intentando quitar las letras y por un segundo no escucho más que un pitido.

—Alice, ¿Me estás escuchando? No hay tiempo. Mikaela llévate a Alice porfavor. Escapen juntas— me quita la mano de los ojos y hace que le dé la mano a la chica... ¿Mikaela? No está ella en la mayoría de las clases con Sam. De ahí la había visto.

—¿Bromeas? _**¡Nos va matar wey!**_— zapateo el piso viendo la cara de enojo de Sam, así que me suelto de Mikaela bajando de la moto esperando una discusión decente.

Entonces el automóvil llega de golpe, hace una maniobra que catalogaría como suicida y tira al robot gigante. Luego se acerca abriendo la puerta de golpe y golpeándome un poco.

—¿Que es todo esto?— grita Mikaela. inspeccionó el interior tocando la puerta levemente, me da un chispazo._ [Sube de una vez, ¿puedes leerlo?] _esta vez son azules. —Alice, ¿A dónde vas?— entro brincando al asiento trasero y recargandome en una de las esquinas.

—Solo sube— Sam habla mientras empuja a Mikaela y ella sube a regañadientes.

—¿Y la motocicleta de mi tío?— pregunto viendo como Sam que ya estaba intentando entrar al auto se baja, toma las llaves y me las entrega —Oh, gracias. En serio me ayuda bastante tener las llaves— intento darle un golpe en la cabeza pero se a quedado en el asiento del copiloto con Mikaela. La puerta se cierra y veo como el volante se mueve y el automóvil acelera.

_[Debajo del asiento]_ ladeó la cabeza, agachandome debajo del asiento del piloto y dando pequeñas palmaditas. Veo el familiar plumaje fénix y sonrió —¡Gracias!— grito terminando de sacar las llaves de la casa de abajo y juntandolas con las de la motocicleta.

—¿Con quién hablas?— Mikaela intenta girarse un poco.

—Bueno, nos saco de ahí. Me entrego las llaves y al parecer está logrando que todo esté bien, quiero escuchar que tambien le den las gracias— intento no reírme

—¿Tenía tus llaves?— pregunta Sam haciendo por girarse, obviamente no puede.

—¿Y las gracias?— pregunto ahora sí soltando una pequeña risa.

—Gracias/supongo que fue bueno de tu parte— asiento ya convencida de que hice mi trabajo.

La verdad, ni siquiera me había detenido a ver cómo termine tras el día de hoy, la blusa de color blanco ahora estaba toda café, con algunas manchas rojas que supongo son debido a los raspones de los codos. El pantalón también está café y tiene del lado derecho una mancha negra que también abarca gran parte de los tenis bicolor. Si, estoy hecha un desastre. Bueno, al menos el cabello de León ya lo tenía desde un inicio, debí de haberlo peinado aún que sea un poco. Y por la chamarra... Pues la tenía colgada en la cintura, así que además de un poco de tierra no tiene rastro de algo más. El automóvil encendió la calefacción, por lo que la sacudo un poco y me la coloco.

—¡Corre, corre!— empieza a gritar Sam viendo el retrovisor. Para mí es más fácil ya que estoy atrás, así que me giro para observar como la bendita patrulla sigue persiguiendonos.

_**—¡Wey, **es un auto. ¿Cómo le pides que corra?!—_le gritó a Sam intentando darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero ya que se está removiendo de forma casi asquerosa con Mikaela me abstengo. Subimos a la carretera interestatal, luego bajamos en el cruce de 240 northwest. La patrulla sigue detrás de nosotros, pero al parecer también intenta mantener una velocidad decente... Pinche patrulla alien. Veo un par de fábricas a mi izquierda y más a la derecha, ya eh pasado por este lugar antes. Así que conozco la salida más rápida, pero el auto amarillo tiene otros planes y da una vuelta bastante cerrada antes de subir al puente de la interestatal otra vez. Me sujeto con ambas manos, pero obtengo toques que hacen que no me pueda despegar por unos segundos, esto me recuerda al voltaje de 120.

—¡Vamos a morir!— empieza a quejarse Mikaela levantando las manos.

—¡No vamos a morir!— le grita Sam en respuesta, niego recostandome en el lado derecho del sillón. Empieza a consolarla entre gritos histéricos.

—Probablemente hoy no, pero con tanto grito si me van a dejar sorda— les reclamo suspirando —Ya callense y aceptenlo. El automóvil amarillo es acróbata, probablemente vamos a terminar muriendo por su culpa y no por el robot idiota transformable—

—¿¡Que clase de apoyo moral es ese!?— me grita Sam girándose a mi.

—¡¿Necesitabas apoyo moral? No lo veo si te restriegas con la chica cada que intentas moverte!— cruzo los brazos y dejó caer mi espalda en el asiento. Al momento otro toque extraño, luego el automóvil da un par de vueltas y zigzag de las que apenas sigo sin golpes. Me acomodo nuevamente para ver hacia atrás. La patrulla viene más cerca y las letras _[Amenaza]_ aparecen de nuevo —Oye, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Que es todo esto?— susurro intentando no parecer idiota hablando con el automóvil. Pero no responde y suelto un suspiro.

—¡Vamos a morir!— empieza a repetir una y otra vez Mikaela, en serio ya empezó a fastidiarme ¿Porque no piensa en algo positivo por una sola vez?

—No, estamos bien ¿Entiendes?— Bueno, Sam ya parece asimilarlo. O al menos no está gritando como retrasado otra vez y tampoco está diciendo incoherencias.

Sigo viendo por la ventana de atrás, la patrulla vuelve a estar cerca y el auto parece acelerar puesto que las cosas desaparecen más rápido de mi vista. La palabra alerta sigue en mi visión y ya empezó a fastidiarme. —¿Cómo quito esto?—

—¿Que?— Sam intenta girarse otra vez, que mejor ni lo intente. Luego de no responderle sigo viendo como se alejan cajas, la patrulla se acerca más y otra vuelta mal hecha. —¡No, no, no, ¿Que haces?!— me giro a ver lo que sucede por enfrente.

—¡Wey!— grito casi al instante sentándome y sujetándome de donde puedo. Mikaela empieza a gritar y esta vez lo le reprochó nada. Sam intenta hacer cambiar de opinión al automóvil. _**—¡Wey, chingate**_. Ya piensa lo que haces!— grito de nuevo.

Sigue acelerando y la patrulla parece hacer lo mismo, entonces el amarillo acelera y da una vuelta bastante cerrada y vuelve a acelerar para salir del lugar. Me giro rápidamente para ver por atrás como la patrulla pierde todo el impulso intentando hacer lo mismo. Las letras rojas desaparecen apenas dejamos de verlo. Sube a la interestatal y sigue ahí un rato. —Salvaje— le doy un golpe en la ventana, pero supongo que realmente no le hace efecto. La patrulla nos sigue y casi doscientas yardas después vuelve a bajar, para entrar a otro local medio destruido. Apaga las luces avanzando y se estaciona.

—¿Acabo todo?— pregunta Mikaela. Pero en ese momento las puertas hacen click y el motor se apaga. —¿Nos encerró?— pregunta.

—¿Se le acabo la bateria?— murmuró sentándome y quedándome lo más quieta posible. Samuel pasa al asiento del piloto, intenta arrancar sin éxito.

—Vamos, funciona— empieza a pedirle. [_Amenaza_] en rojo otra vez así que me acomodo en el suelo del auto.

—Agachense, rapido— susurro y al verme ya en esta posición medio incómoda me hacen caso casi sin preguntar. El motor de la patrulla se escucha y alcanzo a ver sus luces que levemente se reflejan, pero se va de largo. Entonces el amarillo arranca y acelera, luchando contra la corriente extraña me levanto del suelo y me quedo en el asiento. Observando como pasamos delante de la patrulla y la dejamos atrás. Las letras rojas desaparecen y en su lugar unas azules [_Voy a parar, abajo todos_] derrapa apenas salimos del lugar y abre la puerta, casi al instante Mikaela se baja y salgo por la misma puerta que ella. Sam se a quedado tirado en el piso del otro lado, entonces ya con todos afuera se quita de entre nosotros y se vuelve a escuchar el sonido de metal cayendo. Aunque probablemente solo sean las partes de metal acomodándose para formar a otro robot gigante, ahora sería divertido recordarle a Sam que su "auto invisible" resultó ser un robot de carreras. Ambos empezaron a pelear y a causa de mis hermosos instintos suicidas grite para empezar a correr lo más lejos que pude hasta escuchar más lejana toda la pelea. Me recargo en una pared observando como Sam y Mikaela empiezan a correr hasta un lugar extraño en donde parecen golpear a una cosa que no alcanzo a distinguir. Luego el robot amarillo parece tomarlo y lanzarlo lejos, entonces sigue peleando con la patrulla que acaba de cambiar a su forma robot otra vez... ¡Ah, que problemático! Dejo de ver la pelea intentando concentrarme en otra cosa y caigo en cuenta que mis mejillas están todas raspadas, también del dolor de mis muslos y las muñecas en donde tengo un raspón que no tengo idea de cómo le lo hice, pero es como si hubiera sangrado y ya se hubiera cuagulado por no prestarle atención. Qué asco, realmente necesito un baño. Veo cómo siguen huyendo de algo... Necesito defenderme con algo si planeo volver a acercarme, así que empiezo a examinar que posibles armas hay, pero al no ver nada más que piedras camino un poco más hasta encontrar un palo de aluminio de menos de metro de largo. Con eso en la mano corro hacia ellos intentando llegarles por enfrente, como a los Cervatos.

—¡Me tiene, va a matarme!— intento correr más rápido por el grito asustado de mi vecino pero terminó en el suelo, así que levantándome a duras penas sigo corriendo a mi ritmo normal... Necesito hacer más ejercicio. Cuando llegó descubro a un pequeño robot que está sobre el. Así que empiezo a golpear al robot sin importar el hecho de que siga arriba de Sam, cuando logró lanzarlo aparece Mikaela con una sierra y lo parte en dos. Escucho que dice algo, pero no le prestó atención.

—¿Estás bien?— le extiendo la mano esperando a que la acepte y cuando lo hace lo jalo un poco para ayudar a que se levante. Pero casi al instante me ve mal.

—Eso dolio— me reclama

—Bueno, para la próxima no grites que te van a matar y tal vez pienso un poco como quitarte a otro alienígena sin tocarte— le reclamo.

—¿Crees que sean extraterrestres?— pregunta Mikaela, me giro a ver el destrozo del pequeño robot y busco con la mirada a los otros dos.

—¿Tienes otra propuesta?— le pregunto, parece pensarlo pero al final niega.

—¿Algún otro país?— pregunta Sam intentando recuperar su dignidad hablando tranquilamente, aunque le falten los pantalones.

—Tengo entendido que estados unidos es el único con tanta tecnologia— le respondo moviendo la cabeza lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo.

—¿Y los rusos? Hay mucha tensión entre estados unidos y Rusia en estos momentos— me giro a Mikaela, que al parecer ve noticias.

—No puede ser Rusia, ellos tienen bombas, no robots locos— asiento y Sam parece de acuerdo con mi respuesta. Empiezo a caminar hasta donde se veía la nube de tierra levantada y en dónde supongo que están golpeándose aún ambos robots.

—Me cuesta creer que algo venga del espacio exterior— opina Mikaela. Empiezo a caminar de reversa.

—Nunca dije precisamente que venga del espacio exterior, de hecho... No debí siquiera decir alien— medito un momento, intentando encontrar una palabra mejor.

—¿Por la definición? Creí que lo decías generalmente— niego ante las palabras de Sam. —Pero es cierto, son autos y ninguno vuela—

—Bien, me rindo— levantó la mano izquierda sonriendo mientras con la derecha intento hacer cueva a mi voz —¡De golpes al último que llegue!— y empiezo a correr.

—¿Van a jugar ahora?— pregunta Mikaela y me giro un poco. Samuel viene por detrás de mí y Mikaela está protestando al momento que empieza a trotar. Llegó a la cima de la colina levantando ambas manos esperando a que Sam y Mikaela lleguen hasta donde estoy.

—Sabes, aprecio el intento. Pero no creo poder correr un segundo mas— empiezo a reír al verlo todo sudado y fastidiado.

—Yo nunca entre en su juego, ¿Entendido?— llega Mikaela también cansada, viéndome como esperando a que le diera algún golpe en la cabeza. Ya es de noche, pero eso no quita que haya suficiente luz proveniente de la luna como para ubicar un poco en donde me encuentro. Unas tres horas de casa en autobús, si me lo preguntas solo aceleramos y perdimos, hemos estado dando en zigzag todo el día y ahora creo que no estamos tan lejos como pensamos.

El robot amarillo camina unos pasos, quedando cerca por lo que tengo que levantar la cabeza para verlo y doy un suspiro al hacerlo. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Sam se acerca un poco hacia el y queda enfrente de mi y Mikaela.

—No te acerques— reclama ella intentando dar un paso al frente. Coloco mi mano derecha en su camino girandome a ella.

—¿Crees que lo mate? Se la paso cuidando de los tres toda la tarde— le regaño. Ella parece entrar en razón.

—Quiere algo de mi... El otro mencionó mi página de E-bay— no le des un golpe...

—Supongamos que este chico de aquí también la vio. Ahora sabes de dónde salieron las otras cuatrocientas noventa y nueve visitas— sonrió mientras me ve mal. Por estas cosas no tengo redes sociales.

—¿Puedes hablar?— le grita haciendo cueva con sus manos.

—_**XM radio satelital**_— se escucho bastante fuerte, por un momento tambien escuché temblar los cristales. —Televisión por cable digital presenta—

—¿Hablas a través de la radio?— le pregunto de nuevo

—_**Gracias, son maravillosos**_— levantó sus brazos o lo que sean al cielo, luego aplaudió y señaló a mi estupído vecino. Ya no aguanto quedarme de pie así que me siento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ¿Qué hiciste?— doy un bostezo y Mikaela parece verme en parte queriendo levantarme y por otra parte también con la necesidad de sentarse. No sé lo recomiendo para nada, probablemente me duela levantarme después.

El robot levanto un brazo y señalo al cielo.

—_**Mensaje de la flota, Capitán…Desde el vasto espacio inanimado, visitantes del espacio...Lloverán ángeles como visitantes del cielo, aleluya**_— esas fueron como tres estaciones diferentes. Toco mi pantalón sintiendo ambas llaves, tanto la de la casa como la de la motocicleta que probablemente fue destruida, robada o ya perdí.

—¡Oii!— levantó mi mano izquierda hasta que me pone atención —¿Eres un extraterrestre?— pregunto.

—No creo que debas preguntarle eso a...— Mikaela se quedó a medias.

se transforma antes de llegar a nosotros_**.—¿Alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacer?—**_ y abre la puerta esperando a que entremos. Lo hago primero, pasando directamente al asiento de atrás en donde estaba al inicio. —¿No vienen?— pregunto acercándome a la puerta abierta, ambos se ven antes de que Mikaela empiece a dudar.

—¿En serio van a entrar?— pregunta señalando dentro del automóvil.

—Después de cincuenta años, ¿No te gustaría decir que tuviste las agallas de subir al auto?— veo que duda pero de todas formas sube. Parece decir algo entre dientes y pasa al asiento trasero.

—¿Porque no de piloto?— le pregunto viendo como parece incomodarle quedar aquí conmigo.

—El conduce, ¿Porque debería ir yo?— asiento ante su lógica, Sam se queda de copiloto y el robot cierra la puerta. Avanza de una forma tan tranquila que dudo que sea el mismo auto sacarron. Se detiene y Sam se baja, se pone los pantalones y le pasa la bolsa a Mikaela. Ella le agradece y la puerta se vuelve a cerrar.

—Se que no es momento— empiezo viendo por la ventana como nos alejamos de el reciente campo de batalla —Pero tengo que ir al baño— murmuró.

—¿Porque lo dices ahora?— pregunta Sam en un tono cansado —Espera a ver a dónde vamos— niega.

—Oye, si te lo hubiera dicho en medio de tu hermosa andada en motocicleta no te hubieras detenido, y después de todo eso fue un caos— le saco la lengua. Apenas salimos del lugar y la luz cambia, ahora toda la carretera está iluminada con tantas lámparas. El automóvil se detiene en la primera tienda comercial que ve y todos tienen cara de duda, pero me bajo lo más rápido que puedo dispuesta a entrar a cualquier baño. Brinco al asiento del piloto y luego abro la puerta.

—¿Estás segura? Cómo sabes que no se va a marchar— me pregunta Sam tomándome de la mano antes de que cierre la puerta.

—No estoy segura— le digo intentando que me suelte —Pero en estos momentos es lo que menos me importa— reclamo dejando la puerta abierta y corriendo a lo que ahora veo mejor es una tienda de la Academy, sigo derecho hasta el fondo y lo primero que hago cuando entro al baño es verme al espejo.

Un desmadre. Abro una de las puertas desocupadas y me ocupo de lo que vine. Luego salgo y me lavo las manos aprovechando para intentar lavarme la cara y aplacar todo el pelo desordenado que tengo, también está lleno de tierra. Pero evitó que se esponje más y salgo de ahí. Apenas cruzó la puerta y veo como se acerca el automóvil y se estaciona en frente de la puerta, subo por la puerta de piloto y me quedo ahí.

—Crei que si se marcharia— opina Mikaela con angustia, oh vaya... Si se preocupa por mi.

—Empezo a dar vueltas por el lugar— me resume Sam. El automóvil cierra la puerta y vuelve a andar por la carretera subiendo al puente de la interestatal.

—Bueno, tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse de alguien mas— me río levemente cruzando las manos por atrás de la cabeza —Despues de todo, realmente solo necesita al chico de E-Bay—

—Alice tiene razón, pero ya lo vimos— asiento y Mikaela sonríe.

—¿Planean dejarme solo?— pregunta Sam con una pose necesitada de atención.

—¿Cuando dije eso?— pregunto golpeándolo en el brazo —Prefiero estar aquí que llegar a tu casa y Ron empiece a preguntarme en donde carajo estuvimos— me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron en los que pude relajarme un poco y cerrar mis ojos.

—Es un buen conductor— habla Mikaela y yo doy un bostezo.

—Si— Sam está de acuerdo.

Por mi parte, cualquiera menos Sam es buen conductor, me duele demasiado todo ahora que mis músculos se enfriaron como para quedarme en otra posición y de rato siento como Sam me coloca en cinturón. Siguen hablando pero no les presto atención hasta que el auto hace un rechinido con el que si no tengo puesto esto seguramente salgo volando. Me tallo los ojos mirando a Sam, que ahora tiene a Mikaela de nuevo enfrente.

—¿Que hicieron?— les pregunto, pero el auto abre las puertas. Así que me quito el cinturón y me bajo.

Estamos en una especie de túnel, cruzó hasta la orilla en donde Sam y Mikaela están de pie medio confundidos y el carro cierra las puertas y se va... ¡¿Porque se fue?!

—¿Y ahora qué?— pregunto girandome a ellos pero ninguno me hace por prestar atención así que le hablo directamente a Samuel —Qué hiciste?—

Mikaela se pega a la pared del túnel, cruzando los brazos con la cara bastante pálida.

—Fantástico— reclama Sam quitándome de su camino y quedándose enfrente de Mikaela —Lo hiciste enojar— doy un bufido. —El auto es sensible— empezó a caminar cuatro pasos hacia adelante y luego los caminaba de regreso una y otra vez —Se me acaban de ir cuatro mil dólares._

—No me digas que subiste en un inicio por miedo a perder tus cuatro mil— lo empujó contra la pared, es claramente más alto que yo y está enojado pero no hace por moverme —Ya cállate y piensa como regresar—

Solté un bufido —Tenian que ser gringos ¿verdad?— me doy yo sola contra la pared golpeando mi cabeza mientras un suspiro molesto de alguno de los dos logra que me muerda el labio y empiece a saber a sangre toda mi boca. [Hey, mira aquí] seguido de las letras azules el sonido del motor forzandose un poco. Me giro a ambos lados sin comprender hasta que otro auto amarillo se estaciona enfrente. —Tu... ¿Te das cuenta que eres un desastre? No vuelvas a hacerlo— me jalo el cabello negando y cerrando los ojos

—¿Que?— no entiendo si lo dice por mis palabras o por el mismo auto. Pero abre la puerta del copiloto y Mikaela me ve esperando a que pase, entonces me voy derecho hasta el asiento de atrás. Mikaela entra de copiloto y Sam cierra la puerta, luego sube de piloto y al parecer el mismo auto la cierra. Complacida de que todo este espacio vuelve a ser mío me dejó caer completamente usando el lugar como cama. En algún punto cai dormida.

—Alice, baja un momento— me mueve Sam antes de extenderme la mano. Me quito la baba de la cara con el brazo y bostezo saliendo del auto. Mucha luz.

—¿Qué pasó?— le pregunto haciendo mi cabello hacia atrás y cerrando la chamarra. El aire está bastante helado y hay neblina.

—Hay mas— murmura Sam. Pero como me está dando exactamente igual que sucede solo me recargo en su espalda intentando que toda esa luz no me encandilé. Doy otro bostezo mientras escucho el sonido de metal que ahora sé que no se cae, más bien se mueve. Pero en masa.

—¿Vamos a correr de nuevo?— pregunto levantando la vista, ahora no dejan tanta luz como antes. Mikalea me jala un poco hacia ella y le deja a Sam la libertad de movimiento. Son tres... Cinco, ah. Me da pereza contar y al parecer me levanté muy rápido por lo que ahora estoy algo mareada.

—¿Eres Samuel James Witwiky, descendiente de Archibaldo Witwiky?—pregunto uno de todos esos, la voz vino de frente así que se reduce la posibilidad... ¡Ah, en serio es frustrante! Me paso la mano por el cabello y empiezo a jalarlo.

—Alice, ¿Te sientes bien?— Mikaela se gira un poco y me susurra.

—Yo estoy bien— le reclamo negando _[Actualización de sistema]_ ladeó la cabeza, estas letras también son azules. Pero el auto amarillo, bueno. Ahora robot. Parece no ser el que me las muestra. ¿Los demás también podrán hacerlo? Además, porque solo a mi. —Me duele la cabeza— murmuró quedándome detrás de Mikaela. También es claramente más alta que yo, pero me aferró a ella en forma de abrazo.

—Sam, te conoce— afirma Mikaela abrazándome tambien. Empieza a pasar su mano por mi cabeza.

—Si— no estoy enterada si le respondió a Mikaela o al robot. Bueno ahora sé cuál hablo.

—Soy Optimus Prime— empezó, tomando una postura más derecha que logra hacer que levantemos la cabeza para verle, lo cual es molesto. —Somos organismos robóticos autónomos del planeta Cybertron—

—Pero puedes decirnos Autobots para abreviar— agrego otro de ellos

—Autobots— repitió Sam. Siento como Mikaela asiente y yo doy un suspiro al ver como las letras azules se retiran. Entonces hago el esfuerzo por ver qué pasa.

—¿Qué onda debiluchos?— bien, este no parece pasar de los treinta y dos. De esos padres que intentan escuchar la música de sus hijos y pensar como ellos, pero que tendrían haciendo el ridículo.

—Mi lugarteniente— hablo Optimus —Designado como Jazz— ¿Jazz? Me preguntó si también habrán apodado sus nombres para que fueran más parecidos a los de los humanos... Aunque ese contaría como un apodo. Cuando le presentaron hizo un movimiento de esos que aparecen en los videoclips musicales para las entradas finales. Bastante épico a considerar su tamaño.

—Este lugar si es buena onda— se dejó caer sobre un auto normal, vaya pues. No transformable. Estupida la persona que ya los corrompió.

—¿Y dónde aprendió a hablar así?— pregunto Sam. Asiento dando a entender que tenía la misma duda.

—Aprendimos el lenguaje de los terrestres a través de la red— respondió Optimus. ¿No aprendieron también sobre todas esas AI'S suicidas? Aprender de la red es malo. Además creo que el término no es correcto. Es confuso. Su habla es demasiado formal, nada comparado con el callejero que llaman Jazz.

—Mi especialista en armas, Ironhide— Y señaló a un robot negro.

El hizo un movimiento extraño antes de apuntar a Sam con unos cañones que sabrá de donde carajo saco. _[3]_

—¿Te crees con suerte, enano?—El se ve más decente que Jazz, pero más tosco. Incluso daría miedo si optimus no hubiera visto ya la cara de espanto que tenía Sam.señala a la patrulla.

—Nuestro oficial medico, Ratchet.— [_2_] estos números aparecen y desaparecen en un parpadeo. El robot hizo por olfatear el aire de manera extraña.

—Las feromonas del chico sugieren que se quiere aparearse con una mujer— _[1]_ está... Oscuro.

**Vaya xd si se libero un poco, pero sigue lento :p**

**Eso seria todo, agradeceria si comentaran para darme cuenta que alguien lee esto y no creer que estoy loca por publicar tanto xD**

**¡Se les quiere!**


End file.
